The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing single crystal; a method for manufacturing single crystal ice; a method for controlling crystal orientation of single crystal ice; an apparatus for manufacturing single crystal ice; a technique for making ice for a skate-rink using single crystal ice.
Hitherto, it has been known that single crystal ice grows naturally as ice-stalagmites in accord with conditions in limited places such as at the upper reaches of the Kurobe River system.
The single crystal ice has special characteristics in that it is of a single crystal, transparent, and difficult to melt, and these characteristics in mind, this invention intends to artificially make single crystal ice.